


Falling for you

by serienjunkie



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serienjunkie/pseuds/serienjunkie
Summary: There are six times Dr. Neal Hudson falls for Dr. Christa Lorenson and half the time he doesn’t know he falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iris_Celeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Celeno/gifts).



> Long time no see. I had a publishing block for a while but I managed to upload now.  
> I know one of the reason is messed up, but can we pretend that it was like that?
> 
> This is for her, because she deserves it and unknown to her she's the reason why I published it tonight! Also, thank you for being here for me!

1 Breakfast

Sitting there waiting for his breakfast and reading the newspaper as something, rather someone is catching his attention. Looking to his side he sees Dr. Lorenson waving at him with a small smile. Already turning back to the bar.

He folds his newspaper and tells her “Come on, join me for breakfast.” He stands up waiting till she sat down.

Hearing her “Dr. Hudson” from her lips makes him want to hear his first name.

That’s why without thinking he tells her to use it. “Neal, at Hector’s it’s Neal.”

He doesn’t know it back then but hearing her “Neal” makes him fall for her a little bit easier and a little bit faster.

2 Family

He’s caring for his mother who is lying in the hospital bed. He doesn’t know what she has and how long she lives and it scares him shitless.

But as he heard “Oh my god Christa.” From Malaya he panics.

Running at a speed to be there he calms the patient, only then he’s asking her “Are you okay?” and he sees that she also is scared shitless. He could see it in her eyes. Because no matter what, she knew they would eventually have it both.

Just letting the look linger a little longer than normal he knows he has to break it. Otherwise, he would do something that wasn’t appropriate for the situation.

He does know she means more than a resident, but he still doesn’t know that he is falling for her.

But when you are asking him when he did he tells he doesn’t know but he knows that it must’ve been around this time when she cares for his father to take his mind off of the things.

3\. Zoning off

He sometimes invests too much into patients and when they crash he tries everything to save them and it leads to him zoning off and only one person brings him back.

The first time it happened as the caterer died. He looked around into the faces of doctors and nurses. Then he snaps and starts to continue to retrieve the patient.

It takes Christa three times saying “Neal” and the last one barely over a whisper to bring him out of this.

The second time it happens with their asthma patient, whom Gina Perello told them to discharge. He saw Christa's face and something in him ached for her. He tried to save the patient but Christa is the one to see through.

Again it takes three “Neal” from her that he snapped out of it.

Back then he did realize he fell for her. The kiss in the supply room proving it.

4\. The kiss  
His heart aches to see her in pain like this sitting in the supply closet room.

All he wanted is to get something but seeing her hurting he knew he had to.

Walking closer he told her it wasn’t her fault. Hearing her cry and yell at him these words 

“I know what a silent heart attack is! I know!” 

“But that means nothing to her family, and it doesn’t do anything for me,” 

Made him feel even worse and his “I know, I know, I know” while simultaneously pressing his forehead against hers and laying a hand on her waist he knew he would kiss her.

The personal distance broke both of them lean in and for him, it was the best first kiss he ever had.

But telling him he would fall even more he would laugh at you. Telling you it’s the farthest he ever fell for someone. Even if he knew she was special.

5\. HR

The day Gina lived her last day was one of his best and most confusing days he ever had.

Waking up beside her is definitely a yes, but then she’s coming with the HR disclosure form.

He knew he would sign it. He never hesitated. But he wanted to make sure that she knows what she’s getting herself into.

But she takes it the wrong way because she doesn’t know why he wants to talk and he doesn’t know why she’s rushing with it.

Her "You know what, take your time. We don't want to do something you are not ready for." Is the end of their discussion.

But after unsuccessfully trying to save Gina he knows what to do. Because life’s way too short. 

After the talk with the investigators, lawyers, Leanne and Ed he knows exactly what his next step will be.

"There is one more thing." And "Dr. Christa Lorenson and I are in a relationship. Signed document should…" is the right thing and after leaving the room on the search for Christa he feels happier than he was in a long time.

That’s when he knows how fast and hard and deep he fell for her.

6\. Their first night

Falling for Christa was easier than many things and their first night was better than many things before.

Kissing her was a drug. Touching her was another drug and feeling her was pure bliss.

Stumbling into his loft kissing and touching her was almost an overdose. Discharging the clothes and falling onto his bed were nothing like it was before because they could laugh and giggle.

Waking up it was sure for both of them that it wasn’t just a one-night stand. It was making love without saying it.

Watching her sleep showed him even more how deep he fell.

+1 Because it’s Christa

He never quite knew how he could fall so easy and so hard for someone. Because growing up with his father never taught him how to love properly. He always had issues.  
Closing up his feelings never worked well so far.

Now after three years he knew why.

Because she’s Christa.

For him, Christa means so many things.

Because…

… Christa is home  
… Christa feels like family  
… Loving Christa is the easiest and most frustrating thing in the world  
… Loving Christa like this means breathing issues, because he has never loved someone as much as he loves her.  
… He looks at her as if she is his whole world and because for now, she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I do not watch CB anymore, but I still love writing for Christeal. For the new-comers, that's what you miss out on!


End file.
